


There's no way I made him up

by Jeanne160



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Desperate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about someone who I have developed a major crush on, but hasn't talked  to me since he left a conversation we were having abruptly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no way I made him up

**Author's Note:**

> If it hasn't already been made apparent, I'm not mentally okay. I'm not insane, at least I don't think I am, but I'm really messed up. I was feeling depressed after a guy I had been flirting with for four days abruptly left without any explanation when he seemed into it before. This poem is the result.

There's no way I made him up  
His smile for me  
His eyes so warm  
Teeth so perfect  
Nose out of a dream  
Please don't let him be a figment of my imagination  
The way he make me laugh  
And calls me pretty  
And feels a flame of passion for me  
Don't let it be a silly dream

I'm weak  
All it takes is one guy to look at me and flirt with me  
And I'm laughing  
Grinning  
Eyes shining  
Soft speaking  
All for him

All it seems to take is a tentative smile  
A light conversation  
A little compliment  
and I'm hooked  
Waiting for the next conversation  
Open heart-ed  
Baited breath  
And hopeful eyes

They always leave though  
I must scare the with my intensity  
So I cry  
Long nights of tears  
Quiet shaking breaths  
Pain coursing through me  
All because a guy showed intrest in me  
The took it away

I'm intense  
I know it to be true  
But the tears I gain  
The words I keep to myself  
The things I'll never admit to  
Are my defense against the harsh reality

Just because a guy smiles and flirts with me  
I shouldn't get my hopes up  
I'm nothing  
No one  
Nobody  
And guys can see that  
Given the chance they will  
And I'm left i tears  
All because a guy I've known four days  
Stopped talking to me

Please  
Please  
Don't let him be a dream I made  
a secret hope I darn't face  
A long lost wish for a guy  
Please  
Don't tell me I made him up


End file.
